Background and Relevant Art
Modern computing systems have the capability to be interconnected with one another. For example, computing system may be connected via various direct cable connections, via wired or wireless network connections, via interconnected busses, and the like. Using network connections, computer systems are capable of distributed data sharing and access. Network connected repositories can provide data to connected computer systems.
Some systems that provide data do so using web servers. Web servers can be installed on host computer systems in intranet environments or connected to the Internet to allow computer systems with compatible access applications, such as a browser, ftp client, VoIP client, multimedia player client, or other client to communicate with the web server on the host computer system.
Some web server software includes basic functionality for enabling host systems to provide data and services. If advanced functionality is desired, additional modules and/or applications can be installed on the host. For example, if database functionality is required, a database application can be installed at the host computer system and a module configured to interact with the database can be installed on the web server at the host computer system.
In another example, suppose that the web server delivers video content. Previously, it was thought that video content should be provided as quickly as possible and cached at a client system so as to be readily available. However, recent studies have shown that most viewers only watch a small portion of the video before abandoning the video and selecting another video. If large amounts of data are cached, then bandwidth is wasted to provide video content that will not be viewed. Thus, the conventional wisdom is that data should be throttled so that video content is provided such that only small portions of the video data are cached. To accomplish the throttling functionality, a throttling module may be installed at the web server on the host computer system.
To find modules or applications, web site administrators have not previously had an efficient way of finding and selecting modules and applications. Rather, the web site administrators had to know which modules or applications were desired and where to find the modules and applications. The web site administrator would then need to download an application or module to the host computer system and install it at the host computer system.
Additionally, the host computer systems are often owned and controlled by third parties such as hosting companies such that web server administrators may not have installation rights to directly install applications or modules on the host computer systems. Rather, the web server administrator must direct a systems administrator at the hosting company to install the application or module on the host computer system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.